


all those rumors (they have big teeth)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: anonymous asked on tumblr :I would always love some the pack finds out or the sheriff finds out. Or another favorite Stiles goes to college and his new friends don't believe he has a boyfriend/husband as handsome as Derek and then they're proven wrong. There should always be more of those in sterek fandom :DI chose the last one, but from a roommate's POV
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 10
Kudos: 572





	all those rumors (they have big teeth)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from lorde's "green light"

James’ roommate was smoking hot.

Not _washboard abs and biceps the size of tree trunks_ hot. More like _long fingers and hair that James would like to pull on_ hot. It was safe to say he had a type, and his lithe mole-spotted roommate was exactly that.

Word on campus was that he had a husband, marriage certificate and all, and they were like a couple out of a teen movie. But in the five months that they’d lived together, James’ hadn’t seen a hit of any significant other. No late night phone calls, no facetiming, no longingly writing letters at his desk. Stiles didn’t even wear a wedding ring, so James brushed it off and continued to moon after his wet-dream inducing roommate like a teenage girl.

Winter break started and while James was staying on campus, Stiles was packing to head home for break. He lived somewhere west, probably in California, and he wondering if he’d be driving his rough-looking Jeep all the way home. The thought made him wince.

“You staying?” Stiles asked, his back to James as he dug through his drawers.

“Yeah,” James replied, admiring the sight of Stiles’ t-shirt stretching over his broad shoulders. “You driving home?”

“No, someone’s coming to pick me up,” Stiles said, his voice noticeably brightening. He stood, hauling his armful of clothes to the duffel on his bed.

“That’s gre-” he began, getting cut off by a sharp knock on their door. James, assuming that it was an RA, stood and opened it himself.

A dark-haired man stood there, his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes staring down at James intimidatingly. He would have looked like a biker, if he wasn’t wearing a soft-looking sweater and worn jeans that clung to his legs. He could have been a bodybuilder with all of the muscle fighting to free themselves from his clothing.

“Derek!” Stiles exclaimed from behind him, shoving past James with his duffel over his shoulder and launching himself at the stranger in their doorway. The dark-haired man - Derek - caught Stiles with ease, meeting James’ eyes over his shoulder.

James just swallowed hard and closed the door behind his roommate, sinking against it when he heard retreating footsteps.

James found that he didn’t mind that Stiles was taken if he came with eye-candy like Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
